Soul Society's Biggest Enemy
by Dachu4x1
Summary: AU, After Fake Karakura, Before Fullbring. Ichigo has some power. A few month after Aizen, Genryusai decides that Ichigo is to weak, and Karakura needs a better protector. At the same time a new Enemy Looms over Hueco mundo, reviving the Espada for revenge. How Does Squad 14 play a part? Who is Kioshi really? What is his plan? Who are the Hashi?And why are the Bounts back? K and up


Hello Y'all, This is Dachu4x1. Welcome to this new story, I hope You guys like it. This is a collab with my close friend. He wrote it, I added and uploaded it.

**Me:Ahh, Yes A new story.**

**Kioshi: Yep nothing like a good tale to wash down a fight.**

**Me:True, true. I hope the reader reviews, it helps me feel like my stories are really good.**

**Kioshi: And it gets your self-confidence up to.**

**Me:Yes that is true, let's not hold the reader too long now.**

**Kioshi: Okay, Neither Dachu nor His friend own bleach, if they did Gremmy would have been a bigger enemy. Thanks Kubo.**

Ichigo was sitting in class, more specifically his english class. He heard something that, by now, was all too familiar and turned to Rukia's desk on his right, waiting for rukia to say where the Hollow was, and what type it was. To his surprise, she was frozen in her spot with a slack-jawed expression, staring at the Soul-Pager.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly, trying to avoid the attention of the teacher.

At that point Uryū, Chad, and Orihime, sat around them to here the news.

"I-It-Its a Menos Grande!" She exclaimed, but, catching herself and adding quietly, " No, wait, theres two, no three, no four! They just keep coming!"

All of the group had shocked,(frightened for Orihime), looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Rukia?" Uryū asked in a frazzled voice.

"Yes, what **do** you mean?" Chad added with his quiet, soft voice.

"I don't know. I just hope we don't have to fight..." Rukia answered.

"Aw, man, I thought I wouldn't have to do anything for awhile," Ichigo complained to himself.

Orihime over heard him and comforted him by saying, "Don't worry Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi can help."

"Under normal circumstances, neither you nor Kisuke would have to do a thing," Rukia said.

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Orihime said, with Uryū nodding behind her.

"Have any of you heard of Squad 14?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was the first to reply. "You mean the Zero Squad?" He said.

"No Ichigo," Uryū said, "Squad 14 is the squad that pertains to, and protects all four of the worlds, being the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and Hell. They also manage the Dangai precipice world and are considered some of the strongest, only under Genryusai Yamamoto, the Zero Squad, and the Soul King himself."

"Wow, Uryū, you know a lot!" Orihime stated.

"I met the squad Captain in Hueco Mundo, he told me about the squad," Uryū replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a gleam.

"Yes all that is true about the squad, but he didn't say that there are only a few members in it," Rukia stated, "Thats why I think we should leave and handle this matter."

The group then left, telling the teacher, Ms. Ochi, that Chad's cousin was in the hospital and needed help. As they were running through the school, Ichigo and Rukia, using Kon and Ririn, to enter the Soul Reaper forms. Rukia's soul pager then went off, and she answered it.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, Reporting in!" Rukia replied stoically.

Then a young girls voice spoke, "Rukia, am I glad to hear your voice! We need back up! Now!"

"And please hurry! We can't stop all the destruction by ourselves," Said an older males voice.

By then the group was outside, with Rukia saying, "Don't worry, Captain Hashi, Lieutenant Armadas, we are en route." After she said that, she hung up and they took off towards the now apparent spiritual pressure.

"What happened to them being the strongest Shinigami?" Ichigo asked smugly.

Rukia smacked him, almost knocking him out of the air, and said, scolding, "It's too dangerous for them to use their shikai in the Living world."

Ichigo regained his position, mumbling and rubbing his check, nodded. They then speed up to get to the battle.

**Xx Scene change (Time skip 10min) to Captain Yukari Hashi and Kioshi xX**

It was a blur as both Yukari and Kioshi cut down Menos Grande after Menos Grande. Kioshi then spoke from off to Yukari's side, "Yuki, they keep coming as fast as we cut them down."

"I know, I know Kio, but we have to hold them off, at least 'till backup comes," Yukari replied.

Then from behind them they heard a collective shout

"Getsuga Tensho!" from Ichigo.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" from Rukia.

"El Directo!" from Chad.

"Licht Regen!" from Uryū.

"Koten Zanshun I Reject!" from Orihime.

Then multiple bright lights, (and a whole lot of arrows from Uryū), passed Kioshi and Yukari, and took out at least ten Hollows.

"'Bout time you guys got here!" Yukari shouted

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied as he followed the others into battle, due to his low spirit energy.

After taking out a few more powerful Menos Grandes, Yukari and Kioshi stood back to back. Kioshi remarked, "Just like old time, Huh, Yukari?"

"Yep, it sure is," Yukari replied, "Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Pink lights shot from her hand, killing a large group of the enemy.

"Kōrinotsurugi no sutairu: Reitō burēdo!" Kioshi yelled, as over fifty Menos froze and fell out of the sky.

After many Blasts and Kidōs, as well as other attacks, they still were no closer to defeating the Menos Invasion. Yukari looked around at the exhausted fighters, and made a quick decision.

"There are too many, I have no choice. Kio, get everyone back!" Yukari yelled

She concentrated her reiatsu to a level that would crush a low level soul, and running her fingers along the blade of her Zanpakuto, Crying out, "Burn all things to ash! Inferuno no ha! Now, Dai San no Honō, Inferuno!"

Then there was a massive explosion of fire, followed by many mini-explosions that took out many of the Hollows. Kioshi, with a moments notice before it happened, pushed the others out of the impact area.

**Xx 100 meters away, with Kioshi and group xX**

Kioshi sheathed his Zanpakuto, crossing his arms, and shaking his head. Ichigo and co. were slow to recover from the force that pushed them.

Rukia, who was still trying to balance herself, looked at the way Kioshi was standing and asked, "Why do you not have your sword out, Lieutenant Armadas?"

Ichigo, hearing the name, had a small flash back to Hueco Mundo...

**Xx Flashback xX**

_"Who are you?" Ulquiorra Cifer asked a mysterious shadow__._

_"Oh, I'm nobody, just a friend of Ichigo's," the figure said, shrugging, confusing Ichigo and Nel from their spot behind a pillar._

_"I__f__you're__ an ally of Ichigo__ Kurosaki__, then you must be dealt with," Ulquiorra said in an emotionless voice._

_The figure shook his head in feint disappointment. "You change your mind to__o__ much, I'll tell you my name, then I'll go finish my job and not fight you, __I __have a lot to do, ya know," the figure __said in a nonchalant voice, walking past Ulquiorra, "__M__y name is Kioshi Armadas, Captain of Squad 14."_

_"So __you're__ a Captain? Well, that makes it more of my job to defeat you here," Ulquiorra replied._

_The figure sighed and said, "I'd rather not, It's Ichigo's job to fight you, not mine, I have another to find..." the shadow looked over to Ichigo's position, and continued, "__W__ell, I have to leave now, ya know__,__ Arrancar to catch, Aizen to beat, the usual__.__.." He then vanished, leaving Ulquiorra to notice Ichigo and Nel._

**Xx flashback end xX**

"I know you! I met you in Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo yelled.

Kioshi looked at Ichigo with slight amusement and replied, "Oh, you remember that? Well, thats nice of you."

"What were you going to do that was more important then fight Ulquiorra, If you had the power to do that?" Ichigo asked.

Kioshi's face changed really fast from being cheerful, to very serious and saddened. "Well, you know, stuff," He replied.

"What do you mean stuff!?" Ichigo yelled, angrily.

Kioshi looked at him longer, figuring that he was angry because he nearly died when he fought Ulquiorra, when he himself could have defeated Ulquiorra. He was just about to reply, when and explosion blew everyone off their feet again.

"Damn it! What the hell did that!?" Ichigo yelled, still aggravated by Kioshi, not to mention being flung twice.

"Calm down, Kurosaki, Kioshi probably has an explanation," Uryū said calmly.

The entire group then looked at Kioshi who adjusted his grey windbreaker. He then said, "You see the girl in the crater behind me?" They nodded when they saw a girl in a red kimono with a fire pattern and an open top. She was carrying a long katana, colored a deep crimson red. On one of the breast areas of the kimono was a symbol that looked like three ice cubes on fire being blown on.

Kioshi continued, "Well, that is Captain Yukari Hashi, Leader of Squad 14 and Head of the Noble Hashi clan. The symbol on her chest is her clans Crest, it also is the genta kaijo of Squad 14."

"What do you mean 'genta kaijo'?" Ichigo asked, not knowing what that meant.

Kioshi walked up to Ichigo. "This," He started lifting his sleeve, and pushing some reishi into the seal, (Uryū thought 'Why would a Soul Reaper wear a grey Windbreaker'), "Is a genta kaijo, it seals our spirit energy when we are in the world of the living, so we don't accidentally kill people."

"Wait, you said you had a genta kaijo, right? Then your only using twenty percent of your power?" Uryū asked, surprised at the amount of destruction there was.

"Well since we are Squad 14, we get a ten percent seal, outside of shikai," Kioshi replied.

"Then you really are powerful..." Chad stated

"Yep, we are," Kioshi agreed, seeing Yukari coming towards them, "Ah, here she comes now."

**Xx With Yukari after blast xX**

Taking a breath and slowly lowering out of her shikai, she noticed Kioshi talking with the others. She smiled as they looked towards her, not that they could see the smile as it was hidden. "It's good he's making friends, he needs them," She told herself.

She started walking towards them as her clothing changed back to her yellow tank top and short skirt. they saw her moving towards them and ran to her.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't raised your spirit energy when we got here. It's like a beacon telling every hollow in Hueco Mundo; 'I'm right here please come eat me and everybody else in the entire town." Kioshi said, scolding her with a slightly angry expression.

"Piss off you," She said playfully, adding a, "Hadō # 1 Shō!"

Normally when a captain used a Shō, it would knock someone back a few meters, however Yukari was no normal Hadō user, as the attack launched with a boom throwing kioshi through some of the trees in the park near them.

"Wow, that was very powerful for a low level Kidō," Rukia said with slight amazement and admiration.

"That was... unnecessary," Kioshi said, getting up with only a couple splinters that Orihime rushed to heal, yelling "Lieutenant Armadas!"

"Unnecessary, but funny all the same," Yukari said, stifling a laugh.

"I swear, you can be such a kid sometimes," Kioshi said, "Thank you Inoue." Orihime nodded.

"Anyways, down to business," She cleared her throat, and sheathed her sword, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura town, we, with the consent of head captain Genryusai Yamamoto, hereby relieve you of your duties as protector of Karakura town. You are to be replaced be the top three officers of Squad 14."

Kioshi added, "You also are now under the jurisdiction of Squad 14, along with Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutori Sado."

"So even Head Captain noticed Ichigo's lack of power, but sending you guys, thats a bit much," Rukia commented.

"You guys said three Officers, but there is only two of you," Uryū stated.

"Well, Imōto was getting us gigai," Yukari said, shrugging.

Just then there was a gust of wind and a girl identical to Yukari appeared. She was wearing clothes similar to Yukari except the tank top was blue and she was carrying two Zanpakutos.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got..." She stopped and looked at everyone, who were sweat dropping. Her eyes fell of Ichigo and said, "Ah, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki!" She extended her hand towards him and smiled, "I'm Yotsuki Hashi, Yukari's younger Twin sister, But ya'll can call me Tsuki. Nice ta meet'ch-"

She was cut off by a sword that pierced through her. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Yotsuki!" Kioshi yelled about to attack the perpetrator.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you again, especially you Yukari," said an eerily familiar, cold voice.

"You," Yukari said.

The figure slowly came into view. It turned out it was...

**Cliffhanger. It was my Friends idea.**

**Thanks again for reading, Here are some Translations:**

**Inferuno no ha-Inferno blade**

**Dai San no Honō, Inferuno-Third flame, Inferno**

**Menos Grande-Less Big**

**Imōto****-Little Sister**

**Hueco Mundo-Hollow world**

**Zanpakuto-Soul cutter Sword**

**Seireitei-Soul Society**

**Reishi-Spirit Particles**

**Kōrinotsurugi no sutairu: Reitō burēdo- Ice sword style: freezing blade**

**Licht Regen-Light Rain**

**El Directo-The Direct**

**Thanks again**

**See y'all next time**

**Bye-Bye**

**~Dachu4x1**


End file.
